Out on a Ledge
by BigTimeLoganLover
Summary: What happens when Carlos and Logan finally go out on a ledge? CARGAN! One-shot. No real plot... First SLASH. Dedicated to Fish Stick Friday and CheekyBrunette. CARGAN!


**Hey-oh! My mom let me take the laptop on vacation! And I have like 10 chapters for "Another 100 Theme Challenge" in progress, I just keep going from one to another and one of them are getting done.**

**Okay, well this is my *first* slash story but I've written really bromancy stories so hopefully I can do this. -Turns up "This is Our Someday"-. I hope you like it!**

***Dedicated to Fish Stick Friday and CheekyBrunette***

* * *

><p>Carlos sat on the orange couch, a bad feeling in his stomach. He was bouncing his leg up and down as he watched the TV colors bounce of the walls. He had his helmet planted firmly on his head, the straps buckled under his chin.<p>

He was scared. He _knew _something bad was going to happen, and it was even worse since Kendall and James were out on a date and Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone to the movies. Logan was back in his bedroom, asleep from the long day he had had and the long night that hadn't provided any sleep the night before.

_What's going to happen?_ Was the thought that went through his head right before a loud yell, no _scream_, echoed through the apartment. Carlos flipped over the back of the couch, hiding behind it for a second, before realizing where the scream came from. He made a mad dash behind the swirly slide and down the hall to the bedrooms. He threw the door open to Logan and Kendall's room with a loud bang.

Logan yelped as the door hit the wall, making a loud bang. He was on the floor, a tangled up blanket surrounding him. In the sunset lit room Carlos could see the beads of sweat and tears on the more-than-usual pale boy.

Carlos ran over and fell to his knees in front of Logan, who quickly threw his arms around him. "Oh god Carlos, they're worse every time."

Carlos quickly knew what Logan was talking about. The nightmares of his mothers beating would sneak up on him every so often, scaring the poor boy witless. "I know buddy." Logan made a weird sound between a choke and a cry as he tried to hold back the tears. "Let it out Logie, its okay." At those words, Logan instantly started crying impossibly hard. Of course only Logan would wait for the okay to cry. "She's not going to hurt you anymore." Carlos whispered, rubbing his back.

Carlos was truly terrified, having never dealt with Logan after one of his nightmares alone. It was usually Kendall who was comforting him, while James and him just stood in the background for support. Carlos was just following what he had seen Kendall do.

Logan started telling Carlos what the nightmare was about, but since he was still crying, Carlos could only catch words and phrases. One sentence was repeated several times, and every time Carlos inwardly flinched. "She kicked me with those bloody high heels." Logan cried. Carlos pulled him tighter, thinking of the black high heels with the sharp-as-knifes heels that she'd kick him with.

Carlos took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't good at helping fix big problems like this, but he was good at comforting. Especially when it came to Logan. Even though Logan had bigger problems than he was used too, Carlos was good at comforting him. Maybe it was because the two were so close, being the smallest of the group. Maybe it was because the two were so different, Carlos being reckless and Logan always over-thinking things.

It didn't matter which, because both reasons were reasons Carlos liked Logan.

And it wasn't just a simple bromance for him; Carlos had a big crush on the brainiac. He tried his best when they hung out, just the two of them, not to freak out, (more than usual of course) Carlos couldn't not help but enjoy small moments like this when Logan was wrapped up in his arms.

Carlos' small bit of enjoyment in the situation was crushed when Logan quickly pulled away from him. Carlos watched as Logan stood up quickly, fixing his white t-shirt and brushing off his white shorts. "I'm gonna- gonna go for a walk." He said, before exiting the room. Carlos sighed and stared at the door for a few seconds before he slowly got up off the floor.

As he walked out into the living room, Carlos felt a strong wind blow by him. _Weird, I thought I closed all the windows because of the storm coming._ He walked out behind the slide and saw one of the living room windows open. Walking over to it and looking out it he saw nothing unusual.

Until a flash of white caught his eyes.

He turned his head quickly, wind blowing on his face making him squint. He just got a glimpse of white turning the corner of the building. "Logan." He whispered aloud before running towards the door to 2J and pulling it open, not bothering to shut it as he sprinted down the hallway.

Through the dirty window, Carlos caught another glimpse of Logan. The window made him fuzzy looking, like a ghost. Carlos ran towards the window and tried to open it. But there were no openings on it. "Damn only-for-show windows." He yelled as he took off down the hall again, running towards the fire escape window.

He luckily reached it just as Logan came into view. Carlos quickly unlocked the window and threw it open, making Logan jump.

Which also caused him to fall.

"Logan!" Carlos yelled, carefully and quickly stepping out of the window and reaching a hand out for Logan, keeping a firm grasp on the window.

"Carlos, help!" Logan yelled, looking down at the concrete ground 2 floors below him.

"G-grab my hand!" Carlos said, leaning forward a little more.

Logan looked back up at Carlos and slowly reached and grabbed his hand. He was kicking widely, trying to find something to help push him up since neither he nor Carlos had the best upper-arm strength.

"What happened to going for a walk?" Carlos said, trying to pull Logan up and not let go of the window.

"I did!" Logan yelled, tightening his hand that was still on the ledge of the building, which was beginning to slide off. "I'm slipping!"

"Grab with both hands!" Carlos said, still trying to pull him up. He winced inwardly as Logan got heavier when he grabbed Carlos' wrist with both hands.

Logan looked down again, his heart beating impossibly faster at the sight of the hard ground. "Don't let me die Carlos!" He said, finally finding a place to put his foot.

"I won't let that happen Logan! I love you!" He blurted out, but he didn't care. All he cared about was not letting Logan fall.

Logan put one foot on the ledge, before placing the other one. He stared up at Carlos. "Really? I love you too."

Carlos' heart started beating faster, and he was sure if it went any faster it would explode. With Logan's words ringing in his ears he started pulling harder. Logan slowly started getting onto the ledge more and more. Carlos smiled a little as Logan planted one foot firmly on the ledge.

Then Carlos felt Logan's hands sliding, quickly. Before he even could process what was happening, he lost Logan's grip.

Carlos watched in shock as Logan fell backwards, as if in slow motion. The look of pure fear and sadness in Logan's brown eyes burned him when his eyes met Logan's met as he fell.

"_NO!_" Carlos finally found his voice as Logan hit the gr-

* * *

><p>"NO!" Carlos yelled, sitting up so quickly he flipped off the orange couch. He stayed on the floor, just crying. After a few minutes he slowly sat up slowly, looking around. <em>When did I get back to the apartment? <em>He wondered before a thought crossed his mind. _Maybe it was a dream!_ Carlos sprang to his feet and took off towards the bedrooms.

He threw the door open so hard that it rebounded and hit him the head, luckily he had his helmet on. He ran into the room and nearly collapsed from relief when he saw Logan laying in bed, staring at him.

"Wazzgoingon?" Logan asked, just waking up from the loud bang. When he saw the scared look on Carlos face he sat up quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Carlos ran over and tackled Logan, pulling him into a hug. Logan, puzzled, wrapped his arms around Carlos in a comforting hug. "What's wrong Carlitos?" He asked again, adding the affectionate nickname.

Carlos pulled Logan tighter as he began to tell him his nightmare. Logan listened carefully, as Carlos was still crying hard and was barely understandable.

When Carlos finished telling his story (he had left out the 'I love you' part.) he pulled back from Logan and looked him in the eyes. He couldn't get the image of the fear-filled eyes out of his head, but at that moment they were filled with concern and understanding.

As Logan sat there, rubbing Carlos' knee and processing the story in his head, Carlos couldn't help but thinking how cute he looked. His eyebrows, which were hidden under his perfectly messy bed head, were pushed together as he was deep in thought. Every now and then he'd brush his bangs away with his hand, only to sigh when they fell back in his face.

"Promise you'll never leave." Carlos said suddenly.

Logan blinked in confusion. "What?" He tried pushing his bangs back again, only to have them fall in his face worse.

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone." Carlos said in a soft voice.

Logan blinked again, this time just flipping his bang in a very James-like way, this time having them stay. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, thinking about what Carlos said. "I can't promise you that exactly." He said, making Carlos' stomach drop. "We don't know what's going to happen in the future." He looked up at Carlos, who was looking at him with fresh tears. "But, I will promise you I will _never_ leave you alone on purpose." He gave Carlos a small smile before pulling Carlos into another hug.

"Okay." Carlos said, relaxing in Logan's arm.

After a couple minutes Logan shifted their position so they were both lying on the bed. He wrapped one arm around Carlos' waist and propped the other one under his head. Carlos looked over at him to see Logan's eyes were closed. He shifted a little, trying to escape Logan's grasp without moving him too much, but when he tried to pull back, Logan pulled him closer. "Logie?" He whispered.

"Mmhm?" Logan whispered back, cracking his eyes open a little to look at Carlos.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked with a small smile.

"You really want to be alone right now? Or leave me alone?" He asked, cockiness showing in his voice.

Carlos chuckled and laid back down, getting into the same position as Logan, wrapping one arm around his waist and putting on behind his head. "I guess not." Logan laughed softly before yawning. "You know it's only like 9 o'clock right?"

Logan muttered something inaudible making Carlos laugh. He watched as the smaller brunette breaths slowly evened out, blowing lightly on his face. Carlos smiled softly, just watching as Logan laid there.

_Kiss him_. A voice said in the back of his head. Carlos stared at Logan for a few seconds, just watching, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He laid back down and jumped when he saw Logan staring at him. "I thought you were asleep!"

Logan chuckled and smiled at him. "Well, you never would've kissed me if you thought I was awake, now would you?"

Carlos laid there, still completely baffled. "We can always tell when you're faking it!"

Logan smiled again. "Camille helped me."

Carlos gave Logan a sly smile. "Oh, so you've been planning this?"

Logan nodded. "I just had to wait for you to go out on a ledge."

Carlos punched Logan's arm. "That is a cruel use of words."

Logan nodded. "I know. So are you just gonna lay there and question me or can I give you a real kiss?"

Carlos' eyes widened. "W-what? Y-you want t-to k-k-ki-" Logan shook his head and just pressed his lips against Carlos', causing him to stop talking.

Carlos laid there for a second, too shocked to do anything, before he started kissing back. It was light and gentle, but still filled with sweet passion. Carlos heart started beating wildly and sooner than he like Logan pulled back. He smiled when he saw the grin on Logan's face. "Better?"

Carlos chuckled. "Better."

Logan nodded. "Good, now I only have one thing to say."

"And it is?"

Logan smiled. "Now I have two. One is that if you're gonna stay in my bed tonight, you have to go out with me tomorrow."

Carlos nodded. "Of course. The second?" It was odd how calm Carlos was acting, but one he wanted to hear what Logan had to say, and the second was he was flipping out on the inside.

"You're extremely crackers." Logan said with a laugh, lying back down on his arm.

Carlos laid back down too, staring at Logan in confusion. "Crackers? Did you just call me 'crackers'?"

Logan nodded. "Yep. Deal with it."

Carlos chuckled and for a few minutes, the two boys just stared at each other in silence…until Carlos' stomach growled.

Logan laughed. "Hungry?"

"Dude, one I'm always hungry, two you mentioned crackers."

Logan nodded and pushed his legs off the bed. "Come on, I'll make corndogs and crackers."

"Awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>I stick with my corny endings! Anyway, it could've been better, but remember this <strong>_**is**_** my first slash, so don't be too hard on it.**

**The beginning was pretty bad, but since it was a dream I'll blame it on that fact. It was bad because it was a dream. This story had no real plot either…**

**I stole the cracker part from a…conversation? Idk what to call it truly, but anyway I stole it from a "conversation" my sister had with Fish Stick Friday, who is an awesome writer and you people have to go read her stories "Big Time Sick" and "In the Beginning".**

**Okay, so hope you like. Please review!**

**Ella!**


End file.
